The invention relates to a automatic safety protecting device of a traveling motor vehicle.
Motor vehicles are the most common means of transportation at this time. Along with unceasing society development, motor vehicles are not only means of service in highway transportation, but they are also popularizing to families and individuals, more and more motor vehicles are traveling on highways. Followed traffic accidents are getting worse and worse, in which the most of them are traffic collision accidents. Consequently, an astonishing member of vehicular homicides result. Prevailing vehicles, especially trucks, have fender-guards installed at the headers. However, they are in rigid connection with the bodyworks, which cannot take effect for protection in collision accidents. Thus the impact forces exert directly on the vehicles and produce destruction, and personal casualties follow concurrently.